Addiction
by Liliuchiha16
Summary: The last thing Akihiko and Misaki would expect was for them to ever see each other again. After an awkward encounter led to an even more awkward conversation, neither of them could get the other out their mind.When Takahiro asks Akihiko to tutore Misaki he accepted not knowing he was the same person he met w they both have to deal with each other without becoming addicted.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you all like it. It does contain Yoai and if you are infamiliar with that term it means boyXboy. If you do not want to read about guy love then I encourage you to leave this page now. For all my yaoi fans please review and I accept all critisism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica. I am simply a random person that loves the show. **

The street remained silent as 18 year old Misaki Takahashi walked among the cold winter night. He shivered from the cold winter air but was protected from the wind gusts. The freezing temperature he could still feel through his trench doat. His scarf tightly wrapped around his chin and lips kept him from freezing to death along with his cotton hat. _'ugh, I hate the winter,'_ he thought to himself.

Looking at the half crinckled paper in his hand he sighed. He stared at the giant red F in the corener of the paper. "I will not be accepted to Mitsuhashi University with grades like this." Misaki muttered quietly to himself. Not paying attention he bumped into a very tall man causing him to stumble to the groung and drop his paper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you walking sir." The tall man said as he held out his gloved hand to help the young man from the icy groung.

The freezing ground under Misaki's bum shocked him back into reality. He heard the man's apologenic tone and turned around to meet his gaze. Staring into his hyponotising violet eyes, he reached for his hand slowly. _'He's so handsome,'_ Misaki thought still staring into the strange man's eyes that complimented his pale skin and shimmering silver hair. He looked like he was a celeberity. Getting up, Misaki hand still was clinging to the strange man's while locked in his gaze. Once he realized he was still holding the man's hand his face became hot with red blush covering his cheeks. He snached away his hand and bowed, breaking the contact between both men.

"You do not have to apologize sir, I was the one who was not paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry for my actions." Misaki could feel the heat oof his face growing srtonger afer he spoke. This confused him, he was attracted to females even though he's never had a girlfriend. On the other hand he did think the strange man was beyond gorgeous. _'Could this mean that I am indeed attracted to males.'_ He shook his head forcing the thought to the back of his mind. The feeling of a large hand in his shoulder broke his thinking proces causing him to look at the strange man again.

"It is alright, it happens to everyone." The strange man's voice was very deep, for some weird reason it sent chills up Misaki's spine. "I believe you dropped something." He continued while bending over to retrieve the paper from the ground. As he picked it up he couldn't help but notice all the red marks on it followed by a circled red F in the corner. He snickered to himself and thought, _'Man, this kid is dumb. But he is kind of cute.' _Standing back up he handed the poorly graded paper to the young man.

Retrieving the paper Misaki couldn't help but become depressed. It was his dream to go to Mistuhashi Unversity ever since he was 8 years old. If he continued recieving grades like this, his chances of being accepted were slim.

The strange man noticed his sudden change in moods and begun to worry. He scanned his eyes over the young man reading him like his favorite novel. He was curious to know what was on his mind. "Are you ok? The expression on your face tells me you are being troubled by something, what?

The man's voice was syncere yet so calm, it made the teenage boy's heart skip a beat. Again his cheeks flushed with heat knowing the man was concerned about his well being, but he couldnt figure out why. The strager that he accidentally bumped into was now asking him personal questions, Misaki couldn't help but become defensive. "Excuse me sir, but you are a stranger and I do not see the need for discussing my personal issues with you." Misaki calmly-yelled at the tall strange man.

"I wa-"

"Excuse me but I must go now." Misaki cut off the man's response while boldly turning aroung to go home to forget he ever saw him. A couple of feet away Misaki stopped walking. He didn't want to seem like an asshole and was reconsidering going back and apologizing to the strange man. '_He should have never asked such a personal question to someone he doesn't know' _He thought as he changed his mind and continued to walk home. '_It's not like I'll ever see him again,'_ he wishfully thought to himself.

The tall man stood there in silence starring at the mysterious young man as he walked away, disappearing within the silent abandoned night. He was curious to why he felt the urge to know why the young man was upset. When he saw the mysterious boy suddenly stop and assumed he was coming back to tell him the problems. When he continued walking his hopes came crashing down. Taking one last glance at the mysterious shadow fainting in the night, he slowly turned aroung and begun to walk home. _'It's not like we will see each other again,' the_ tall strange man thought as he continued to walk into the silent winter night.

Misaki strolled into his building still uneasy about the strange man's syncere questin. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh," he muttered quietly to himself as he reached for the keys in his pocket to unlock the black door. He begun to shake his head, getting the strange man and his strange question out of his head.

"I'm home nii-chan." Misaki said quietly as he walked through the door unto the spacious apartment. Hoping his older brother was sleeping, he took off his shoes and tip-toed to his room. Hearing foot-steps echo from his brothers room made him sigh as he slipped quietly into his bedroom. _'I guess nii-chan is still awake,'_ Misaki thought rubbing his temple. Again he looked at his test paper and stared at it, _'Nii-chan would be highly disappionted at this grage,' again_ he sighed. Since his brother gave up his 4-year scholership to Mitsuhashi University 10 years ago to raise him, his only wish was to be accepted so his brother would be proud of him.

The sound of his bedroom door opening startled Misaki, causing him to lose his train of thought. His elder brother, Takahiro, stood at the door with a warm smile painted on his face. Even thought Misaki was in a bad mood, he couldn't help but smile faintly back at Takahiro.

"Hello Misaki, how did your big test go today?" Takahiro questioned as he walked over to Misaki's bedside and sat beside him.

_'Great, how am I suppose to aviod nii-chan from seeing my horrible grade when he asks to see it?' _Misaki thought._ 'I guess it's my only choice but to give it to him.'_ His hands started to shake as he handed his concerned brother the faced down paper. He continued to stare at the tiled floor avoiding all eye contact with Takahiro.

"Wow, back so soon! You must have done an acceptional job on your test!" Takahiro said with much enthusiasm.

Misaki became fridget knowing now that Takahiro was now expecting a very high grade. Once he see's the red F he will explode at him for not doing better.

As Takahiro slowly turned the semi-crinckled paper around, his proud smile turned into a disapointed frown. He remained silent for several minutes with a blank stare planted on his face. Misaki couldn''t take the silence much longer. He didn't know what to say or think.

Takahiro's expression became serious and concerned. Finally he thought of the perfect solution. "Misaki..." He kept his voice low but still stern. " It is alright," he continued. "Don't let this grade discourage you."

Raising his head in shock by Takahior's response to the poor grade, Misaki couldn't help but be comfused.

"I promise you will still be accepted to Mitsuhashi Univeristy, I will make sure of that. One of my closest friends actually graduated top of his class from Mitsuhashi Univeristy. I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother for him to tutore you." He knew how important it was to his younger brother that he will be accepted to Mitsuhashi University. Just for that reson alone made it his number one goal for him to get Misaki into the school, no matter the cost.

Misaki couldn't believe his ears. He began to feel desprately useless knowing his brother knew he wasn't capable of succeding alone. He sat there speechless, he couldnt' possibly know how to respond to Takahiro's plans.

"Get some rest." Takahiro whispered to his brother rubbing his right hand across Misaki's shoulder. "I will call Usagi-san to confirm the details with him. If all goes well, as I plan it will." He rose from the bed-side. "We will go to his apartment tomorrow for you two to meet."

Turning around and walking to the door, Misaki was engulfed in silence once Takahiro closed the door. He didn't know what to think as his heartbeat begun to quicken. He didn't want to have to meet some random guy, and depend on him to get accepted to Mitsuhashi Unvversity. It was all to much pressure. _'Then again, nii-chan did mention him graduation top of his class from Mitsuhashi University, so I might still have a chance.' _Misaki thought. _'Hopefully Takahiro's plans will work and I will be able to go to my dream school.'_

Walking over to his closet, Misaki undressed and placed his dirtied clothes in the laundry bin. He retrieved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the hangers and re-dressed himself. As he crawled into bed he couldn't help but feel like a burden. Wrapping himself undernieth the cotton blanket, he allowed himself to drift off into slep, forgetting about everything bad that happened that day. The horrible grade, Takahiro's response, the mysterious tutore, and the strange man. When the man popped into his head he couldn't help but blush. He remembers the feeling of his gental touch and his breath-taking violet eyes. Laying there in his bed everything became a faint memory disappearing within his imagination.

Takahiro entered the dining room and placed the paper on the table. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly searched through his contact list, once he found the familiar name he ran his thumb across the call button. It took longer then expected hearing the continous ring, finally a masculine voice started to talk low into the phone.

"Hello Takahiro, how are you? Is everything alright? Akihiko was concerned about his dear friend not knowing why he was calling him so late.

"Hello Usagi-san, I'm doing fine don't worry. I'm calling you becasue I am concerned about my younger brother." Takahiro kept his composure as he explained to Akihiko Misaki;s low grade. "I wanted to know if you can tutore Misaki. I will pay any amount you wish to recieve as payment for the lessons.

Akihiko closed his eyes to consider Takahiro's propisition. Listening to his concerned voice shows Akihiko how much Takahiro cared for Misaki. That was all the more reason for him to accept the offer. He opened his eyes slowly hoping that the decision he will make would not make a turn for the worst. "Alright, I will tutore Misaki. And as far as payment, I really enjoyed the meso-soup you made me when I was sick. That is what you may pay me in return." Still uneasy about the idea, Akihiko now had to deal with the consequences that followed.

Takahiro was overwelmed with great pleasure once he heard Akihiki's approval."Thank you Usagi-san. It makes mme proud to call you my best friend because you are so dependable. Would it be alright if I come by tomorrow with Misaki, so you two can discuss the courses." Sighing in relief Takahiro could finally calm his mind knowing Misaki will be taken care of. He had no reason to believe otherwise.

"Your welcome Takahiro. I shall enjoy meeting your younger brother tomorrow. I will be busy in the morning so you are welcome to come at any time after 1:00." Akihiki glanced at his silver and red watch to check the time, it was already midnight.

"Alright that will be fine, thank you again. I'll see you soon." Takahiro grined knowing Misaki still had a chance to be accepted to Mitsuhashi Unverity and that warmed his heart.

"Your welsome, see you soon." Akihiki closed his cell phone and slumped back into the baige couch. Still haven't completed the first chapter of his new novel, he didn;t feel like hearing his annoying editor's mouth. Knowing she would curse him out when she discovers the chapter unfinished. But he didn't have any motivation at all. Closing his laptop, he layed back to rest his eyes. In the back of his mind it still wandered around the mysterious boy he stumbled upon earlier. Without realizing, he was caught in a deep sleep far from reality itself.

**Authors Note: How did all of you like the first chapter? Please leave your reviews below. I will be sure you read all of them, see you next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it real?

**Author's note: Hello again, Im glad you all like that frist chapter enough to continue reading it. One of my friends suggested that I write this chapter so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica, that includes the story line.**

_Eye lids brushed together softly reveiling the shiny green eyes that rested benieth them. Sitting up slowly, Misaki rubbed over his eyes to fully wake himself up. Looking at his surroundings, the young brunet came to realize the pitch darkness surrounding him. Good and well he knew that when he went to sleep there was a bed under him. For a moment Misaki would have believed that he'd been in a tragic accident that caused him to become blind. _

_A glint of light caused Misaki's eyes to focus upon it. "Something doesn't feel right here." Misaki quietly said to himself. All of a sudden the darkness that obsorbed his entire body was now sufficating him. He could feel his chest getting tighter and his breaths became shallow. For each breath taken from him, his body grew weaker. Positioning his hand on the ground to support his body weight was a fail. When it did not work well his body collasped to the floor. His body remained motionless, everything was silent. Misaki layed there unable to move a muscle. _

_Still staring at the small white shadow from a distance, the weight of his eye lids took control over his eyes. Slowly the white figure he assumed was a light, began to shift towards him. Before his eyes gave out, he could have swore that the light inching towards him was no light at all, but a man._

_Misaki felt concinceness come back to his body, but that wasn't the only thing he felt. Something soft, warm and big was carrying him. He peaked upwards trying to see who was carrying him, the sight only shocked him all the more. Violet eyes carefully looked at Misaki thoroughly. Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. 'Why was the strange man carrying him?' Was the first question that popped into his head as he stared up into the handsome man's eyes. Still unable to move his body, the real thing Misaki wanted to know was where he was taking him? His thoughts were interuppted as the strange man stopped walking. But he continued holding Misaki, not saying a word to him. _

_The strange man brung Misaki's ear to his mouth and whispered to him,"Your safe now, Misaki.'_

_Startled by the statement, Misaki couldnt react to what the man just whispered to him. He would feel his face starting to heat up. The strange man's voice was dense, but also sensitive. Misaki couldn't understand this man's purpose for protecting him._

_Raising his head up to look into the young boy's tired green eyes, he hovered his lips over Misaki's._

_"I love you." He whispered before closing the gap between their lips._

**Author's note: I know, I know, this chapter was really short, but I am satisfied with the results. There will definitely be a steamy hot sex scene next chapter. Don't forget to review. Also all of you are welcome to submit a scene you would like my to incorpperate into the story. See you next chapter!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Encounter

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating this fanfiction in a while. I definitely plan to update more since I wrote my story down, so look forward to some very sexy boyxboy scenes. Also I havve read all reviews and I'll definitely take everyone thought into consideration. Thank you for reading and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EVENTS FROM JUNJOU ROMANTICA.**

"Ahh..." Startled by the dream, Misaki's eyes darted open. Scanning over each object in his room, he knew this time he was really awake.

Bullets of sweat slid down his face. Placing his hand over his chest, his heart felt as though it would burst out of his body at any moment. Looking at the digital clock sitting on the brown night-stand he read 12:34 pm.

_"Shit!"_

Due too that terrifying nightmare he woke up extremely late. Rubbing his temple, he sunk back into bed. All of his emotions were all over the place. It wasn't weird that he was attracted to the man becasue he really was handsome.

_"But to dream about him proteacting me...then confessing his love..."_ The thought made his heart drop to his his stomach. As he climbed out of bed, he wondered what meaning the dream really had.

***Bang* *Bang***

The loud, obnoxious knock made Misaki jump out of his skin. Takahiro stood in the doorway as Misaki opened the door halfway.

"Misaki?" He questioned. "Why haven't you gotten dressed yet!?" Takahiro's tone was serious. The expression on his face gave away his anger and irritation.

There was not many occasions where Misaki witnesses his brother speak so angrily, except the night before.

"I knocked on the door eariler and told you to be ready by 1:00." Takahiro scanned his brother for a moment watching the young brunet wipe the morning crust from his eyes.

"I'm sorry nii-chan. I will be dressed in 10 minutes." Misaki tried to sound as apologenic as possible even though he wasnt sorry at all.

Nodding in agreement, Takahiro turned around and walked down the hallway.

***Sigh***

Misaki was relieved once he closed the door. Leaning his body against it, he could feel a cool sensaion creeping up his spine. "Today will be a challenge." He muttered to himself, resting his head on the door and closing his eyes. He took a minute to mentally prepare himself for whatever awaits him for the day. Counting backwards from 5 to 0 always seemed to relax his mind. When he got to 0, he re-opened his eyes and began to get dressed.

Once he emerged from his rooom, he looked at himself once more, making sure he looked presentable. Walking towards the living room, the sweet aroma of miso soup lingered aroung his nose. He couldn't help but seach the kitchen for Takahiro. To his surprise, he was sitting on the couch with his jacket on ready to go. A medium pot sat between his legs, and Misaki's stomach couldn't help but react as the smell grew stronger. He averted his eyes from the delicious soup calling his name and grabbed his jacket.

Takahiro quickly followed Misaki out the door and locked it behind him. He shot Misaki a glance, noticing he'd looked out of it today. This made him worry.

Misaki kept his eyes to the ground as he walked into the windy day. He didn't want to say a word to Takahiro since he knew his brother would start talking about Usagi-san tutoring him. It was all nerve racking, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Pulling the keys out, Takahiro unlocked the car doors.

Misaki slipped into the passengers seat quietly. Slumping into the seat, his mind raced over all of his problems.

Opening the back dooor, Takahiro carefully paced the soup between the drivers seat and the back seats. He secured it properly to make sure there would be no chance of it tipping over. Climbing into the drivers seat he looked over to Misaki once more before starting the car. Even though it bothered him a great deal that Misaki had been spaced out ever since they left the house, but he made sure that Misaki didn't notice his worry.

"You will be just fine with Usagi-san working on your side. I know you might be nervous, considering you've never met him, and that's normal." Takahiro kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, but Misaki sayed silent. This made him uneasy. "If there are any issues you can always call me." He continued as he flashed a faint smile in Miskai's direction. Still Misaki didn't say a word, or even aknowledge his brothers sensitive words. Takahiro doubted that he even heard what he said. Remaining slent for the remainder of the car ride, Takahiro kept his eyes on the road, and the road alone. Soon he parked next to what seemed like a luxerious hotel.

Snapping back into reality, Misaki hadn't even realized Takahiro already left the car with the soup. He watched his brother make his way to the sofistocated cooridor before getting out. Following his brother, his eyes were side tacked by the breath-taking loddy.

Everything was stylish, being decorated with such elegance. There were colorful flowers on each table, complimented by a shimmering chandalere that hung gracefully from the ceiling. The light filled the room, enhancing the natural beauty all around.

Misaki walked over the diamond tiled floor gazing at all the astonishing sights. Soon he walked inside an elevator, but still looked upon the room as the doors closed.

Takahiro, being more familiar with Usagi-san's home than Misaki ran his thumb over the designated floor number, pressing it ever so slightly.

When they arrived to the top floor, both brothers exited the elevator and walked down the narrow hallway. Takahiro abruptly stopped at the last door on the floor.

Misaki kept walking which caused him to walk right into Takahiro's back-side. Takahiro shot misaki a serious stare. Slowly Misaki took a step back making some space between them both.

Takahiro knocked hesitantly three times on the door. It only took a couple second for Akihiko to come to the door.

When he opened it his eyes locked on the brunet, reconizing him as the guy that bumped into him the previous night. His body froze, not being able to properly greet his best friend.

Locked in the gaze between Akihiko, MIsaki's face flushed in red. Looking into his violet eyes, the image of his dream came back toying with his brain.

_'What the fuck is going on here.' _Misaki thought _'So Usagi-san, top of his class gradate is also nii-chan's best friend. Not only that, he's the same man I bumped into last night...and I had a dream about him. How could this get any worse.'_

"Good Afternoon Usagi-san, this is my younger brother, Misaki." Takahiro said not noticing the awkward sinence.

Akihiko continued staring at Misaki, "Hello Misaki, I will be your new tutor from now on. By the looks of your grades we will be spending a lot of time together." Akihiko's voice was lustful yet syncere enough for Takahiro not to notice.

Misaki noticed though, and frankly he didn't know what to expect. Akihiko's deep voice rung in his ear. He kept his head planted towards the ground making sure Takahiro and Akihiko didn't see the embaressing expression on his face. In a shy and quiet voice he said hello, not really caring if Akihiko heard him or not.

"Alright, now that you guys have formally met I shall be taking my leave. Misaki I will pick you up at 9:00 when I get off of work." He rubbed his fingers though Misaki's hair. "Have fun." After he handed the steaming soup to Akihiko, he turned and made his way back to the elevator down the hallway.

Misaki watched his brother get on the elevator and disapppear in a split second filling the hallway with silence. He could feel Akihiko starring at him, but he did not dare to make any eye contact.

"Do you want to come in?" Akihiko kept his tone the same.

Misaki was hesitant to whether he reallly wanted to go into his house. Slowly he nodded and AKihiko excorted him inside the penthouse. Once inside Misaki could have mistaken his home for a mini mansion. Everything was neatly placed, except for the scattered books on thhe floor and table. He sat on he beige couch while trying not so step on any of the books.

Akihiko sat next to the brunet still trying to read his thoughts. Ever since last night he couldn't stop thinking about this mysterious boy. Now knowing he was the younger brother of his best friend only made it better for him. Now he would be able to see him more frequently. He realized that Misaki still had the same sad expression on his face as the previous night, Akihiko only grew more concerned. He placed his hand on Misaki's knee and allowed it to rest there.

"Ever since last night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Akihiko started. "When I aksed you what was wrong, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. I was just very concerned about you."

Misaki looked into the small violet pools slowly being hypnotised by his beauty. Even though he did think it was odd for Akihiko be so concered about him, it touched his heart.

"The look on your face last night reminded me of the time I wore one just like it. I don't want to scare you off becasue of my strong feelings toward you. I definitely don't want you to think I'm a psychotic guy because I'm not. Since we've had a sort of formal meeting, I think you should explain to me what's wrong." The last part he whispered into Misaki's ear, resting his head on his shoulder blade.

Akihiko's hot breath sent chills up Misaki's back. Not only did he not want to tell Akihiko what was bothering him, how was he suppose to explain the dream. He barely knew this man, and now he was so close he could not think straight. _'Does he really care about me?'_ He thought contemplating on the truth. He's never had anyone confess their love for him, only once in a dream. Akihiko telling him about his strong feelings made his heart flutter. His face grew hot knowing that someone other than his brother cared for him so much. Hopefully Akihiko meant what he said. He didn't want to regret this decision to tell him, but deep down it seemed like a horrible idea.

***Sigh***

"Fine I'll tell you."

Akihiko noddded and sat with his arm propped on the arm of the couch. Too his surprise Misaki actually agreed to tell him. For a minute he thought he would have to seduce him until he told him the truth. Starring at the brunet, he patiently wait for Misaki to begin speaking.

Misaki sat silently for a moment not knowing where to begin. Taking a large gulp he begun explaining what he has been keping to himself.

30 minutes later, Misaki finished the most improtant components of the story, saving the dream for last. Akihiko's expression didn't change since he begun taking and it was difficult for Misaki to read his thoughts. He didn't know how Akihiko would act when he told him about the dream. Again his face flushed in red when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh..." It was hard for him to form his words properly. "There was one more thing that was bothering me." He turned his head looking at the coffee table in front of him. His hands began to shake and he quickly clenched them together.

Akihiko noticed the brunets suddent change in mood. _'Maybe it's something too embaressing to tell someone,' _he thought. He didn't want Misaki to suffer from holding things in like he had when he was younger. He had to make him more comfortable to tell him all his problems, no matter how big. An idea crossed his mind, but Akihiko didn't know wheather it would actually work or not. _'I won't find out unless I try.' _Looking at Misaki, Akihiko slid over until they were practically touching.

Something inside of Akihiko changed once he was closer to Misaki. It felt like a part of him he thought was dead, was now reaching for something. _'Was it Misaki?' _Smiling, Akihiko brushed thorugh the brunets soft hair slightly, causeing Misaki to look up into his eyes.

"Misaki." Akihiko's hand caressed the left side of Misaki's face while looking deeep into his shimmering green eyes . He searched deep into them trying to reach the answer he longed for.

Everything slowed down in Misaki's mind. His body froze, he couldn't move a muscle. His face was as red as a tomato feeling Akihiko stare into his soul.

Akihiko closed his eyes, embracing the strange feeling that filled his body. Re-opening them slightly, he realized the answer and planted a passionate kiss among Misaki's soft lips.

His mind went blank, his heart pounded inside his chest. It was something similar to deja-vu, Misaki couldn't help but feel like this has happened before. _'The dream...'_ This time something was different, he actually enjoyed the kiss.

Akihiko lifted his head looking once more into Misaki's eyes before backing up a little.

"The dream," Misaki repeated. This time saying it in a faint whisper that no one could hear.

Akihiko did hear his comment though. He couldn't help but be more confused with Misaki's response.

Misaki continued, "I had a dream, last night." Misaki's hand began to shake again, but he ignored them. "I was in a dark place, and I began to sufficate. In a far distance, I saw a faint light. I fell down and continued to stare at the light and it started coming towards me. Before I pased out at the last second the light turned into a man." Misaki stared at the man, touching his own lips his heart began to flutter. He ignored it the best he could and continued. "When I opened my eyes someone was carrying me. It was you, then you told he I was safe, confessed you love, then kissed me." Misaki closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for Akihiko reaction.

It was a shock knowing Misaki had a dream about him. His eyes widened as he stared at Misaki. It didn't bother Akhiko one bit because Misaki was his new light. Even though he'd loved Takahiro since high school, now he had a girlfriend now. There was definitely no chance of them being together. But Misaki, he could tell he felt something for him. If not, he wouldn't get tomato red whenever he came close, and he wouldn't have dreams of him. _'Maybe his feelings are hiding from me.' _Akihiko thought not really sure what his next move was. If Misaki was hiding his feelings from Akihiko, then he knew just what to do to make him realize those feelings.

Grabbing Misaki's forearm Akihiko guided him up the steps to the master bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Misaki questioned trying to get out of Akihiko's strong grip.

"It's a surprise." Akihiko answered opening his door and throwing Misaki on the bed. Closing the door was irrelevent since Akihiko knew no one had the code to his penthouse. He just wanted Misaki to feel as safe as possible.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Misaki's voice crackedas he watched Akihiko stare at him hungrily. In his eyes Akihiko was the predator, and he was the prey.

Slowly Akihiko pulled off his neck tie, not breaking the intimate contact between them. Climbing into bed, his body was steaming hot hovering over Misaki. Completely ignoring his desperate question, Akihiko layed another kiss unto to lips. He opened his mouth allowing his tounge to search for the sweet brunet's. He could feel his manhood hardening and it grew uncomfortable being restricted by his pants. Releasing Misaki's plump lips, he sat up, took off his shirt, threw it on the floor, and undid his pants, giving his manhood room to breathe.

"Wait, I'm not gay." Misaki protested hoping Akihiko would stop.

Akihiko chuckled and layed back on top of him breathing on his neck. "Well how would you know if you don't try it." Stroking his hard member through his pants, Akihiko tracedthe creases of Misaki's neck with his tounge.

It was all too much pleasure for Misakito take. His head was spinning in circles and his body was hot. he felt his body react to the seduction as his manhood hardened, showing itself beneath his jeans.

Akihiko noticed the boys state and ran his hand down Misaki's boddy stopping at his pants. With one swift movement, he slid them from under Misaki and threw them into the pile of clothes on the floor, along with his shirt.

Misaki was completely embaressed to be entirely naked in front of Akihiko. "Please don't look." He pleaded. Even though he wanted to crawl under a rock in shame, his manhood sat up proudly.

Creeping his hand up Misaki's thigh, Akihiko felt him shiver. Grabbing his manhood with his cold hands, he stroked it slowly.

"A-ah..." Misaki tried to hold down the moans. He wanted Akihiko to stop pleasuring him, but his body was craving his touch.

Smirking, Akihiko knew Misaki was enjoying it, he quickened his stroking pace causing Misaki's back to arch. A load of pre-cum covered his length as Akihiko continued to stroke his manhood. Akihiko didn't worry about the love juices seeping unto his fingertips.

"A-ah...Na-a..." isaki's moans escaped his mouth. They were low and quiet since he tried to supress them the best he could.

Again, Akihiko kissed Misaki forcing him to feel his tounge all the way in his mouth. Akihiko started playing with his tounge trying to get Misaki to return the favor. To his surprise Misaki started movivg his tounge in a circular motion. Apparently he was enjoying himself and that make Akihiko more horny. He released his hand from Misaki's member and reached his hand on his night-stand for the small bottle of lube. While doing so he continued kissing Misaki. Opening the small bottle he slowly poured some on his fingers. His intention wasn't to hurt Misaki, so he planned to be as gentle as possible.

"Ah-h...Usagi-san..." Misaki felt a slimy finer graze over his entrance. It was a new feeling, one that sent Misaki's body into shock.

Akihiko felt how tense Misaki's body became and it drove him wild. He took his time so he could savor this moment. Hearing Misaki moan his name sent him through a frenzy. he dominated Misaki's tounge before releasing his mouth and sliding one finger into his entrance.

"Ahh, it hurts Usagi-san."Forcing his eyes closed, Misaki grabbed Akihiko.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. The pain will soon go away." Akihiko promised the brunet. He slid his finger in and out of Misaki, streaching his entrance for two fingers. Once he was easily able to slid it in and out he forced in another. He leaned down and began sucking on his pink nipples. Making a scissoring motion with his fingers, he caused the thick layers to expand. He felt each ring of muscle as he reached deeper in Misaki's sweet body.

"Naa-a...ah..." Misaki's painful groans turned into seductive maons that indicated he wasn't in much pain. He could no longer hold in the moans that filled the bedroom.

It was music to Akihiko's ears hearing all the monas coming from Misaki's delicious mouth. He removed his fingers slowly and reached for the lubercant again.

Feeling the fingers inch out of his body relieved and saddened Misaki. Searching for the violet eyes he saw Akihiko squirt a liquid unto his namhood. _'Lube?'_ He questionably thought looking back at Akihiko's manhood. _'It's so...big.' _Misaki couldn't help but stare.

Rubbing the lubercant in his entire length, Akihiko looked over to Misaki. He smirked when he saw him staring at his dick. "Someone looks a bit curious." Akihiko chuckled at his own joke.

Still blushing, MIsaki turned his head away from Akihiko's erected manhood.

"You don't have to be shy." Akihiko whispered as he planted a small kiss on Misaki's cheek. He turned Misaki's face around to meet his and laid another passionate kiss on them. 'The kiss was brief, Akihiko stared at the brunet's crimson red face while speading his legs wide open and putting them around his waist. He eook ahold of his lubercated shaft and penetrated Misaki carefully.

"Ahh...it's too b-big...I'm gonna break!" MIsaki cried out. He felt his insides streching as Akihiko went deeper into him.

Akihiko stroked slowly, embracing all of Misaki's arousing sounds. He moved his hips im a circular motion feeling all of Misaki. If he truely was Akihiko's new light then there wasn't a part of him he didn't want to feel including his insides.

"Mhm...hmmm..." Misaki was too embaressed to look at Akihiko while he was moaning. The pain soon turned into pleasure only making MIsaki moan louder.

As Akihiko finally penetrated Misaki's body fully, he began stroking harder. Going to the rythem inside his head, he concentrated to keep the pace the same.

"Na-a...Usa-Usagi...Na-a..." Misaki clung to Akihiko's neck moaning senselessly in his ear. He knew he would soon be at his end because Akihiko pounding inside of him was his breaking point.. He didn't know if his body could take it any longer. "Usa-Usagi-san...I-I'm ab-" He was interrupted by a strong thrust.

"Your about to What? Akihiko questioned. He still watched Misaki's expression closely with each thrust he did. He quickened the pace even more which made his bed start hitting the wall. He's never been this aroused by any male before, he started making low graons indicating he was loving having sex with Misaki.

"Ughn..." AKihiko closed his eyes focusing on getting them both to their climax. Akihiko had to grab the headborad to keep his balance.

"Mhm...a-ah...na-a..." Misaki's body lost control, His member tightened before releasing his warm, thick cream on Akihiko's stomach and his own.

With four more strong strokes Akihiko released his love juices into Misaki. He didn't move, wanting every drop to be inside of Misaki's quivering body. When he felt himself empty he pulled out his mahood.. He kissed the brunets lips once more and looked into his eyes. At that moment Akihiko realized he wanted to stay with Misaki. Laying next to Misaki he whispered, "That was the best sex I'vs ever had," into his ear.

"Baka! Don't say embaressing stuff like that!" Misaki yelled. He didn't dare to look into Akihiko's eyes. His body ached and was covered with sweat and cum. Still, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Why did you have sex with me?" Misaki questioned.

Akihiko only looked at the ceiling. He knew the answer to Misaki's question, but he decided to tell him another time. He layed there quietly wishing Misaki would be his forever.

**Author's note: How did you like the chapter! Please leave a review! I can't wait to get started on chapter 4! See you then :D**


End file.
